Writing Pokemon Fanfics
by Sy Kage
Summary: I need ideas for a fanfic. But when I can't think of anything, Ken takes charge of the situation.
1. Chapter 1 - Ken, what should I write?

**Author's note!** Before I go on with this story, I want to give full respect to the people that helped me with this idea. Thank you to Piegirl226 for the original story, 'What will happen if you let a Pokemon write a fanfic'. Good inspiration. Also thanks to Kage no Tamashi for the actual idea of writing a story about asking what to write about. I respect the original authors with these ideas.

**Chapter One  
Ken, what should I write about?**

I sat down at my desk with Ken on my lap. I chewed my pen while thinking of ideas for the fan fiction I was writing. I asked the riolu, "What should I write about?" Ken glared at me and gave a low growl. "Okay, what should _we _write," I said. He started poking my face and started typing on keyboard. The screen on my laptop had Google Earth on. He started pointing to Iron Island. "I see. You want to visit your homeland for ideas. Let's go then," I said as I packed up my notepad, laptop and pen. We started heading to Canalave city. On the way, I held the notepad in my hands. "Okay. Let's see," I said with a questioning tone in my voice, "How about that time we battled Team Galactic?" Ken looked up at me. I knew that was a time he didn't want to remember. "Hmmm. How about when I first met you?" Ken seemed to agree the idea, and I started scribbling down on my notepad. Once we reached Hearthome, I was almost done. Ken gave a screech. I knew he wanted to see what I had done so far. I held my notepad down in front of his face. It was a picture of a Poke Ball containing pikachu. Ken ripped the page off the notepad, scrunched it into a ball and threw it over into the bushes. "Okay, so maybe I didn't do what you wanted. But I can try again!" I said. Ken just rolled his eyes and handed back my notepad. I once again started scribbling down on my page. I showed Ken the page again, and this time he seemed okay with it.

_Sy and Ken_

_Me and Ken are the best of friends. We met when I was heading to professor Rowan's lab and I found him stray in a poke ball. Once he saw me we instantly clicked. We go on heaps of pokemon adventures around the regions now. I love my best friend Ken._

Ken was pleased with the writing, but thought he could do better. When we arrived at Canalave city, he went ahead and started jotting down notes. He's such a smart guy...

**Author's note! **Meh, I got bored. Kage no Tamashi gave me the idea to do this. I was going to do a Harry Potter fic but... What was I meant to write about in there? Thank you Piegirl226 for the original idea at the very least. I also thank her for adding Sy and Ken into her story. **If you're going to flame, make it constructive. Hopefully I can make my writing better and actually please you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Koala and Okashi

**Chapter Two  
Koala and Okashi**

* * *

**Author's note! **From now on this story is gonna be in third person. So the word 'I' and 'we' or 'us' won't be showing up much. Just a heads up!

* * *

As Sy and Ken sat in the ferry, someone else was also trying to write a fan fiction. His name was Koala. Koala sat in the WiFi hot spot seat upstairs on the ferry, heading to Iron Island with his chimchar, Okashi. He and Okashi couldn't think of anything to write, so they decided to go around asking the other passengers of the ferry for ideas. Once they had asked about half the people, and the only answer they got was writing about how Hermione was Ginny in disguise. They were about to give up hope, when they stumbled across Sy. "Would you have any ideas for me to write about?" he asked.  
"Do you?" replied Sy. Suddenly realizing what was going on here, the two decided to write together. They both started scribbling down notes in their notepad while Ken and Okashi sat on their trainers shoulders, proofreading what they had done. Here was the result.

_Lilligant's Lemonade Stand..._

Ken immediately teared up the paper and threw it out the window of the ferry. He had already seen the exact same story up on the internet. "Alright, alright," Sy said to Ken, "Looks like we stuffed up again."  
'_Indeed you did'_ Ken thought to himself. Once the ferry arrived at Iron Island, Sy and Ken got off. Koala and Okashi didn't. They were taking the ferry all the way to the Kalos region. "Goodbye!" Sy said as the ferry drove off. Ken let out a screech. "Ken-" I started, "What should we write about?"

* * *

**Author's note! **Again, I got bored. I'm gonna try and keep updating this as often as possible. At first, I thought this story already reeked of failure, but that was when my nose was blocked. Turns out this might be better than I thought. Thanks again Kage no Tamashi! **If you're going to flame in the reviews please make it constructive. I'll try to improve where I can and actually please you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ken's Writing

**Chapter 3  
Ken's Writing**

"Hey Ken," asked Sy. Ken was sitting inside Sy's bag, still writing his fanfic. "Want to fly on Sales around Sinnoh? It could be some great inspiration," said Sy. Ken gave a screech. He and Sales had a bit of a rivalry. Sales was Sy's salamence. Ken gave another screech. '_Besides, I'm not done._' Sy decided to give it some time. After about half an hour, he grew restless. "Oh Arceus." Sy gave a sigh. "What is he doing?" He looked inside his bag and saw Ken. He saw Ken, playing his GBA! "Give it back!" Sy yelled. Ken passed the Game boy over to Sy. "What about the fanfic?" Sy asked. Ken passed him the sheet of paper on which he had been writing on. Sy examined the paper. "You wrote this in Unknown?" Ken nodded. "Looks like we're gonna have to find someone to translate it," said Sy with disappointment in his voice. "Sales, go!" The salamence was released. Sy and his riolu friend jumped onto the pokemon's back. "Sales, fly!" The salamence launched into the air and glided all around Sinnoh. They looked down upon all the towns. Twinleaf, Sandgem, Jubilife, Hearthome, Canalave. The friends could see it all.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Sy and Ken had been gliding in the air on Sales for ages. They wanted all the inspiration they could get. "Ken, do you think we should get down now?" Sy asked. Ken stayed silent. He was shivering since the wind was blowing pretty hard. "Alright then," said Sy. "Sales, bring us down." Sales just kept flying. "Sales, I said get down!" Sy repeated. Sales didn't move. He just kept on flying. The wind was so strong that Sales' mighty wings couldn't fight against it. Suddenly, the wind grew stronger. A blizzard was rising up. Sales couldn't take it. He couldn't stay in the air any longer. "Sales, you can hold it! Just glide down gently!" Sy started yelling. It was no use. Sales started crashing down towards the snowy ground. Sy and Ken held on tight. It was the only thing they could do. The salamence face planted into the snow. Sy went flying off into a mountain of white powder. Where was Ken?

"Ken!" Sy yelled. "Ken!" Where was he? "Oh no," Sy cried. "No no no no no." Ken was lost in the snow, and that was it.


End file.
